Pokemon Magenta
by ComicalManiak
Summary: When Caron turns 14 years old he and his friend Kauri begin their Pokemon journey. Together they travel throughout the region trying to catch as many Pokemon as they can, but the road to Pokemon glory can be treacherous. Along the way they must face off against Carons foe Xander, and a new militaristic faction calling themselves Pokeforce, that may do more harm than good.
1. Episode 1 - Journey's Begin

Pokémon

Magenta

Episode 1

"Tabi Wa Sutato"

"This is it folks! The final round. Winner takes all in the world championship. Who will be victorious!" a loud voice yells out in excitement. "Here come the finalists. Together they draw their first Pokémon. Contestant number 1 draws an Arcanine. And contestant number 2 draws a…. a Pikachu? Well people we can only imagine what is going through this trainer's head drawing that Pikachu when his roster contains a Blastoise. Nonetheless this shall be enticing to see." The voice continues.

A young boy at the young age of 13 lays flat on his bed. He watches with the TV with the upmost attention. Not missing a single detail. He is in awe as he watches those two Pokémon duke it out for the championship title. This very championship would be one of the most important moments of his life. He had been following the second contestants progress throughout the world National Pokémon League for years now, and now he is getting to see him in the World Championship.

"Well it seems that contestant number two made the right call as his Pikachu viciously disperses of the Arcanine. Contestant number one draws his second Pokémon. An Onix."

Caron had been watching Pokémon battles from a young age. His father and mother were both Pokémon trainers when they were young. Together they went travelling throughout the entire region collecting gym badges and carving their own name into the world. Caron hoped one day he could do the same…

"Contestant one is down to his last Pokémon. He's about to draw it. It's a- it's a- it's a Raichu! What is this…. Contestant number two is keeping his Pikachu in once again. He may actually do it folks. He just may win this using only his Pikachu the entire match. This feat has only been done by the legends themselves. That Raichu however may cause him distress as Pikachu's electric moves won't work on it."

Caron watched so closely as the final battle commenced. He wasn't believing what he was seeing. It was as if this Pikachu was single handedly summoning the god of thunder himself as he draws in as much electricity as he can. At this moment that Pikachu was making history. All Caron saw was an energy pulse spread from around the Pikachu like he had never seen. Then the TV went out. Everything went out in fact. All the electricity in the region went completely dark. Caron was surprised at this, and somewhat mad as he wanted to see the ending of the battle, but somehow he thinks he knows how it ended…

7 Months Later

Caron's eyes opened. The sun coming in from the window his mother just opened blinded him for a moment while they adjusted.

"Good morning birthday boy!" Said his Mother.

"Good morning Mom." Caron replied.

"You've got a big day today, so get dressed and come downstairs alright."

"Ok Mom, I'll be down soon!"

And with that his mother walked out of his room. He could hear her footsteps as she went down each step on the stairway.

After going through his morning routine and picking out his favorite outfit he too went downstairs. It was there he was greeted by his father and mother who had a cake prepared for him with 14 candles on it. He dashed down the remaining stairs to get there just a fraction of a second sooner.

"Someone sure is excited! Here let me cut you a slice." His father said as he began to slice into the cake.

"Caron Professor Oak called yesterday, he wanted to ask a favor of you." His mother told him.

"Of me?" Caron replies surprised.

"Yes. He says he could use some help moving things around in his lab, and he thinks you could help him out"

"Why me?"

"Well I don't know. You can ask him when you get there. You know hes had a hard time adjusting to things after his injury Caron. It's up to us to help him out In his time of need.

"Well ok…"

"Good. I'm glad you can spare some time to help that poor man out."

"But before you go you've got to have some cake." His father says handing him a plate. "Happy birthday Caron!"

As Caron takes the plate his father picks up a gift wrapped box from the dining table. "This is from your mother and I. We hope you like it.

The box is pretty long and heavy. Caron carefully sets it down on the kitchen table along with his cake. He then tears the wrapping paper to shreds in excitement of what could be inside of the box.

"A laptop."

"Your mother and I thought that you could use one. You can use it to keep up with all your favorite Pokémon trainers, watch their battles live, or keep connected with your mom I if you're ever away from home". His father says.

"Away from home? Where would I go without you two." Caron says.

"I'm just saying… You never know."

"Well I love it. Thank you. Both of you."

"I'm glad you like it." His father says smiling.

Caron straps on his jacket and opens the door.

"I'll be back. I'm going to Professor Oak's." He yells loudly to his parents as he then steps out of his home and into the fresh Kanto land.

Caron lives in a small town. It doesn't have much to it but its home. He hears stories a lot, about a Pokemon trainer that used to live in town. The stories he hears are always fascinating. Knowing that the dull old town he is from was once home to a true master has always been encouraging to Caron. He took the world by storm and was destined for greatness. Then he was never seen again…

Caron quickly got to Professor Oaks lab. Outside he noticed his friend Kauri.

"Oh hello Caron" she said.

Kauri had just moved to Kanto from Hoenn a few months ago and was having a hard time adjusting. The two took a liking to each other however.

"What're you doing here Kauri?" Caron told her.

"I'm not sure to be honest. Professor Oak called my parents and asked for me to come over."

"Same here."

"I suppose the only way to know what he wants is for us to go in." she says opening the front door.

They open it and see all the lights are on. They step inside and head towards the back of his lab.

"Hello. Professor Oak, it's me Caron. I'm here with Kauri. You asked us to come over to help you out in your lab?" Caron says looking throughout the building.

"Sorry about that children. I was running a bit late" They hear a voice from behind them say.

They turn around and see it is Professor Oak. He is gripping his cane tightly. It looked as though he was using all the strength he had to hold himself up.

"I had to run to the shop and I thought I could make it home before you all got here"

"Can I help you out Professor? I don't want you to hurt yourself on accident" Caron tells the Professor.

Oak nods and Caron goes to help him. He gets him to his lab chair, a comfortable leather computer chair he sat in all the time while working on his new inventions.

"Are you alright Professor?" Caron asks

"Yes I am. Just a dull leg is all. Thank you for asking."

"What did you need us for Professor?" Kauri says.

"Well Kauri that is a great question indeed. I asked you all to come here as I need your help with one of my latest projects. But first I wanted to mention the elephant in the room."

Caron and Kauri look at each other and then back to Oak.

"Caron it is your birthday today, right Caron?" said Oak.

"Yes Professor, it is." Caron replies.

"Well I've got you a present."

"You didn't have to Professor."

"Nonsense. Not every year you turn 14. And please… Call me Gary. My grandfather was Professor Oak, and I don't deserve the title."

Caron and Kauri seem confused but listen to Oak closely.

"Now where was I… Oh yes! Your Present" Oak says.

He picks a remote off of his nearby workbench and presses a button. A light turns on to the right of the three. Under that light is a metal table, and on that table glistening and beautiful are four Pokeballs.

END OF EPISODE 1


	2. Episode 2 - I Choose You

Authors note:

Hello everyone. Sorry that I haven't posted since the first episode. I've been very busy. But now I'm posting 2 episodes today just to try and make up for it. I hope you all like it. I got some great feedback on the first episode. If you all would like to give me your own, or your opinion on the story, or just say hey feel more than free to! Anyway… Onto the show.

Episode 2

"I Choose You…"

"Are those…." Caron tries to say, but is interrupted by Oak

"Yes Caron. Those are Pokémon. I would like each of you to pick one."

"Professor… This is… This is too much."

"Nonsense. You know when I was just around your age I went on a Pokémon adventure. I travelled all throughout Kanto! Saw all the sites there were to see. And now I would like you all to do the same."

Caron and Kauri are shocked and visibly excited.

"I don't think I'd ever be able to repay you Professor Oak." Caron says.

"Caron sometimes in life you don't have to think of repayment, or giving back. Sometimes it's about seizing the moment. And this moment is one of those. Kauri if you don't mind I think that the birthday boy should get first pick."

"Of course" Kauri says.

Caron walks up to the table. Inside he can see each Pokémon. Sitting there directly in front of him are a Charmander, Totodile, Chespin, and a Lucario.

"They're all so perfect. I don't know what to choose." Caron says

Oak stands up and limps to Caron's side. "This Pokémon will be with you for the rest of your life Caron. It will be your best friend, and greatest ally all throughout it. Want my advice? Don't pick with your mind. Pick with your heart."

Caron nods. Still undecided.

"What does your heart tell you Caron?" Oak continues

Caron reaches his hand forward and rests it on a Pokeball. "It tells me to pick this one."

"Then take it. Seize that moment."

Caron lifts the Pokeball, brings it up to eye level and looks the Pokémon in the eyes through the red visor.

"I choose you Totodile." Caron says

"I like to think the Pokémon chooses the trainer. But that's a whole 'nother discussion. Kauri, why don't you take your turn." Oak says.

Kauri walks up to the table now. Before her rests the three remaining Pokémon. Charmander, Chespin, and Lucario.

"I know exactly what I want Professor. I can already feel it drawing me in." Kauri says picking up the Pokeball containing Chespin.

"A Chespin and a Totodile! You two are going to be the fiercest of competitors, I just know it." Oak says.

"Thank you so much Professor. Truly. I don't know what to say."

"I do!" a voice from behind them says.

Caron and Kauri turn quickly to see where the voice came from. Immediately they recognize this person.

"Xander. What're you doing here?" Caron says angrily.

"I invited him. Wouldn't be fair if I only gave you two Pokémon. Now would it?" Oak tells Caron.

"Yeah Caron. Wouldn't be fair." Xander says snarkly.

He walks towards the table. "There better be good Pokémon left!" he says just as he reaches the table.

Right away he picks up a Pokeball and puts it on his belt.

"Before you all leave I want you all to take these." Oak says reaching into a nearby drawer. "These are maps of Kanto. You can use them to navigate while on your journey."

He hands them each a map. "And this right here is something my grandfather made a very long time ago. Since then I've updated it for the new breeds of Pokémon. It's called a Pokedex! It's a digital encyclopedia of all known Pokémon. Take it with you on your journeys and fill it up. It will teach you all you ever need to know about the Pokémon you encounter." He continues, handing them each a brand new shiny Pokedex.

"Thanks for all this stuff Professor Oak, but my Lucario and I should get going now. It's time for us to begin our travels." Xander says leaving the laboratory.

"Maybe you two will see Xander on your journeys!" Oak tells Kauri and Caron.

"Only if were unlucky" Kauri says, making Caron chuckle.

"Thank you Professor. I won't ever forget this." Caron says. Oak nods. Caron and Kauri take their leave.

Caron and Kauri stand outside the Lab. Ready to take their first steps toward becoming a Pokémon master.

"We should head towards Viridian City first. We can stock up on supplies from there. Who knows, maybe we could even catch a few extra Pokémon before we make it to Pewter City, where the first Gym Pokémon gym is." Kauri tells Caron.

"That sounds great Kauri, but first I wanted to stop by my house and tell them I'll be gone for a while. Something tells me they already knew though." Caron says to Kauri.

"I suppose I should do the same. Want to meet at the edge of town later today, so we can go together?"

"That sounds perfect."

"Ok. I'll see you soon then." Kauri says leaving towards her home.

Caron takes off as well. He walks to his house, both excited and nervous that for the first time he'll be on his own, with no help from his parents. But he knows he need not worry, as he's got his trusty Totodile by his side.

He opens the door and steps inside. His parents are waiting for him.

"You two knew…" Caron says.

"Of course we did. So what do you think?" Caron's mother says.

"I'm not sure. I'm excited, I know that. I've wanted to become a Pokémon trainer for my entire life. But now I just feel nervous and scared, like I won't make it." Caron replies.

"Nonsense son. If your mother and I could do it so could you!" His father tells him.

"I'm going to miss you both so much." Caron says.

"So will we, but I think this will be really good for you Caron. All those years ago when I went on my Pokémon journey I really learned a lot. It turned me into the man I am today. And I think it will do the same for you. This is an experience you won't ever forget, and it will be some of the greatest moments of your life. I won't lie… There were times when all I felt like doing was giving up, but I never did, and because of that I grew up to be much stronger than those who did." His father tells him.

"Thanks dad." Caron replies.

"I want you to go out there, and I want you to be the very best. Like no one ever was, or ever will be."

"Ok dad."

"I am so glad that Kauri is going with you. She seems like a nice girl. She'll take good care of you." Caron's mother says.

"Take care of me?" Caron replies surprised

"Oh did I say that…. I meant that you two will take care of each other."

"Sure you do hon…" his father says giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I wouldn't have lasted a week had I not found your mother. It had been three days since I had last eaten, and I couldn't find my way to Lavender Town."

"Oh you would've been just fine"

Caron takes a good long look at them. It'll be many months, maybe even a year before he sees them again. It'll be hard, but if he wishes to truly be the world's next Pokémon master, then he must take this journey.

Caron sees Kauri waiting there at the edge of town. Sitting on the large sign with the towns name and population. And for that moment he felt so energized. Like he could take on the world as long as she was by his side.

"Are you ready to go?" Kauri tells Caron as he walks up to her.

"Yeah. I think I am. Are you?" Caron replies.

"Yes I am. I'll miss my parents, but well at least I'll have you." Kauri smiles as she says this.

"I feel the same way. I wouldn't want to take this trip with anyone else Kauri."

"We should get moving. But first I think we should meet our Pokémon. What'dya say? Want to let them out for a meet and greet?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Caron replies grabbing the Pokeball from his trainer's belt. He presses the button and out pops a Totodile.

"Hi there Totodile. I'm your new trainer. I really hope we can become best friends." Caron says to the Pokémon.

The Totodile looks around at his surroundings for a moment, and then back at Caron.

"I think we'll get along just fine Master Caron. I can't wait for the many adventures you and I have together."

Caron smiles, and immediately feels less nervous.

Kauri takes the Pokeball from her trainer belt now and takes Chespin out.

"Master Kauri! I have been dying to come out of that dreadful Pokeball. I dare say that it's a pig's pen in there! I would love it if maybe I could get a great ball maybe someday soon." Chespin tells to Kauri.

"Oh uhm…. Yeah sure. Once we find a town that sells them I can do that for you Chespin." Kauri replies.

"Oh marvelous Master Kauri! And may I say it is an absolute honor to finally meet you in the flesh!"

"The honor is all mine Chespin."

"Maybe we should give the names Kauri. Would you guys like that?" Caron says.

"That sounds cool Caron!" Totodile says.

"Oh Master Kauri that would be splendid!" Chespin says.

"Ok! That sounds great. Caron what do you want to name Totodile?" Kauri says.

"I don't know… Why don't I leave it up to you pal? What do you want me to call you?" Caron tells Totodile.

"You're letting me pick my own name Master?" Totodile replies.

"Of course!"

"Well ok then…" Totodile begins to think. "What about….. Peter?"

"Peter?" Caron replies

"Do you like it?"

"As long as you like it so will I, Peter."

Totodile gets very happy at hearing this.

"Oh me now, me now!" Chespin says jumping up and down.

"Ok Chespin, what would you like your name to be?" Kauri asks

"I need a name that will reflect just who I am on the inside. A sophisticated and complex Pokémon, that is distinguished only by his good looks, charm, and ability to complete people's tax forms on time. Now just what could such a name be…. Hmm…. Ahh! I've got it! This name is almost as fantabulous as me… Oh that's a word I invented by the way, fantabulous, it's a mix between-"Chespin says until getting cut off.

"What is it Chespin, I'm sure it is…. Fantabulous…" Kauri says hurriedly.

"Frederickson the 3rd. Scholar of the one and only Everett-"

"How about Fred?" Kauri says cutting off Chespin again.

"Well I suppose that'll do as a nickname of sorts. But I want my full name to be Frederickson-"

"Sure little buddy. Anything you want." Kauri tells him.

The group now begin their journey on route 1. What adventures will they get into on the road to becoming a Pokémon master!?


	3. Episode 3 - Pokeforce

Pokémon Magenta

Episode 3

"PokeForce"

A locker is pulled open. Inside is a mirror, and in that mirror a man stares at himself. This man is Ben. He is 19 years old and he works for the Pokeforce.

The Pokeforce is a new Police force designated to protect Pokémon and their trainers. They are the shining beacon of the newly remodeled Kanto. Ben is one of its youngest members.

"Looks like you're my partner." A voice says to the side of Ben.

He closes his locker and sees a woman there. She's got dark brown hair and is wearing the Pokeforce uniform, with a few noticeable modifications, such as a jean jacket addition and a drop holster. This woman is Anna, and according to her she is Bens partner.

"Hello. I'm Ben Deacon." Ben says while moving forward ready to shake the woman's hand. She however does not reciprocate and shake it back. After a moment he puts his hand back down awkwardly.

"So you're the newbie here that everyone has been talking about."

"Yeah I am. I'm real excited to be a part of Pokeforce. I just hope I can do right by all of you, and the Pokémon out there of course."

"Uh huh… Well let's get a move on. We've got to begin patrol soon. Today were taking sector 8, section 3, block number 5." Anna says as she leads Ben out of the locker room and through the station. "So I guess since you're new I'll go ahead and give you the tour. Over there is the lounge. Usually we have our lunch breaks in there." She says pointing at the lounge door. "Over here is the jail cells where we keep the perps. And if you'll follow me this way we'll get to the garage."

Ben follows behind her. His heart is beating fast. He always got nervous very easy, and today was no exception.

They walk through a set of double doors into a giant garage filled with squad cars and motorcycles, as well as riot vehicles.

"Do you want to drive?" Anna says.

"No. Why don't you. I'm a bit nervous, I probably shouldn't be driving right now." Ben replies.

"Alright. Get in. Let's go." Anna says as she gets into a nearby squad car. Ben follows closely behind her, getting in the passenger side.

"So do you like working for Pokeforce?" Ben asks Anna.

"It's ok I suppose. Pays well, and it's a relatively easy job." Anna replies.

"Really? I figured it would be tough, and long hours, and murder, and shootouts, and car chases."

"You watch too much movies. We rarely have anything real dangerous go on. Not to say it doesn't happen, it just usually is far and few between."

"Huh."

"So your dad, he's like the guy. Right?"

"The guy?"

"Yeah. He's like the guy who created Pokeforce right?"

"Oh! That guy…. Yeah. He is."

"Well that explains how you got in…"

"Oh… Yeah I suppose it does." Ben replies sort of taken aback.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you probably had an easier time applying and all."

"Yeah. I mean I went through the academy and all."

"Yeah I know. Really I didn't mean it like that. That came out way wrong."

"It's ok. Don't worry about it."

"You're not so bad. Honestly I was expecting a little bitch or something. You seem alright though."

"Thanks? You seem pretty cool too."

"Heh. Thanks."

The squad car continues down the street.

Ben gets home late after his shift. His house is huge. You can tell he comes from a wealthy upbringing.

He pulls up on his motorbike and sees the light is still on in his home. That means his father got home early today and is waiting to see how his day went.

He and his father have always been close.

As he walks in the door he pulls his Pokeball off of his belt and presses the button on it, releasing a Poliwhirl.

"Hey there Poliwhirl. Were home. Why don't you rest up?" Ben tells the Poliwhirl, who continues to follow him into the kitchen.

"Dad we're home." Ben yells throughout the house.

Ben walks into the kitchen and sees his father standing above the stove.

"Dang it! I was trying to have dinner done before you got home" Bens father, Vincent says.

"Oh dad you didn't have to do this." Ben replies.

"Nonsense! My sons first day as an officer of the law! I'm so proud of you son! Dinner is almost done. Why don't you and Poliwhirl go get washed up and meet me down here so we can talk all about your day over dinner.

"Ok dad."

Vincent smiles at his son and Pokémon as they head upstairs. Vincent has always taken great pride in his son. Always so smart and a well-mannered boy.

Vincent finishes dinner and turns off the stove. He puts away the apron he was wearing and then heads to a nearby door.

He opens it to show a set of stairs. He walks down them and sees three men standing above another man who is tied to a chair.

"How's it going boys?" Vincent says to the three men.

"He won't talk boss. He won't tell us who the other dealer is." One of his goon's replies.

"Is that so?" Vincent says looking at the tied up man.

"Please… I don't know anything!" the tied up man replies

"We know you've been dealing rare candy for another dealer, now tell us who and we'll let you go."

"Please. I swear to god I don't know what you're talking about.

"Well that's a shame then… Boys finish up here. I'm going to have dinner with my son." Vincent tells the goons.

"Yes sir boss." The goons reply as Vincent makes his way back up the stairs.

As Vincent closes the door and locks it he hears a slight scream, and then nothing.

Another job completed by the Pokeforce…..

END OF EPISODE 3


End file.
